totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam's Total Pokémon Island
Sam's Total Pokémon Island is a TPI made by Samtendo09, an user from Fantendo. The host is Sceptile and the Co-Host/Chef is Alakazam. M stand of males and F stand of females. Once the episodes are completed, the relations will be made. Elimination Order: 24th: Butterfree F (V): Was a real twept and prevent her allies to build correctly their Spa by using her moves. 23th: Lugia M (S): Misbehaved too much and was pretty a Mewist (eg threatend Mesprit an "useless fairy".) 22th: Emolga F (V): Insulted Groudon too much and wasn't very helpful during the fourth match. 21th: Steelix M (V): Was too soft for Heat-Rotom and failed his performance. 20th: Unfezant M (S): Attacked Salamence, falled Magmortar and wasn't even listening to Milotic. 19th: Umbreon F (S): Only focused on foods during the Epic Deer Hunt Challenge, and thus got paintball'd by Groudon. 18th: Gengar M (S): Foolishly gives his 100% Grass Meal to Lilligant instand for Swampert, who moslty hate grasses. 17th: Druddigon M (V): Talked about Porygon-Z (who is skilled and intelligent) too much, which bothered all of his teammates. 16th: Virizion M (V): Was a serious "specist" and hurts Lilligant. He even lied to Heat-Rotom. 15th: Ludicolo F (S): Milotic had manipulated the votes, thus made Ludicolo eliminated despite having no problem. 14th: H-Rotom M (V): Lied to anyone about Gothitelle. (To make things clearer, he actually wanted to manipulated votes in order to not let his best player, Gothitelle herself, win.) 13th: Salamence M (S): Was the first to be taken down, not counting his accidental friendly fire. The teams are now dismissed and everyone will now do on their own. Druddigon and Steelix returns. 12th(A): Druddigon again: Although placed 2nd, he was kicked out has Milotic manipulated votes again '''in order to not get eliminated. 12th(B): Medicham F (S): Get beaten out by his last oppenent, Scrafty, and underestimated him. She was then eliminated does for her incompetance against rivals. 12th©: Milotic F (S): Automaticly eliminated does to cheating after being caught by Groudon. 11th: Groudon M (V): The votes was manipulated...by this time Feraligatr who in a secret love on Milotic. 10th: Mesprit F (S): Let herself kidnapped by a black armored Charizard and Porygon-Z did told her to not playing the damsell in distress too much. 9th: Feraligatr M (V): Broke Swampert's friendship and made a shemeful thing that Milotic asked for him before leaving after her announced elimination. 8th: Magmortar M (S): Have the least correct awnswers and placed last in Poké-Quiz. 7th: Jolteon M (V): Tried to cheating by paralyzing every remaining campers in order to win in the Water Gun Runaway, but Steelix and Swampert prevented this thanks to their Ground-Type. 6th: Lilligant F (V): Cannot remember the elimination order and thus made Steelix frustrated and tried to get the Surrender Key. 5th: Steelix again: Was the first one who lost all four lives in the WarioWare D.I.Y. Endurence Challenge. 4th: Swampert M (V): Have the least amount of Awesome Points in the Ye Olde Challenges. 3rd: Scrafty M (S): Lost in Medicham's Challenge of Our Friends the Losers. 2nd: Porygon-Z M (S): Originally tend to shares their victory, Gothitelle shows her mischevous side by tripping by purpose at '''just one inch of the Goal Line. 1st: Gothitelle F (V): The Champion!! List of episodes: *The Campers Profile is used to know all Campers of Season 1. *Lugia isn't legimate for the Season 2 unlike every other campers does to accidently broken a briefcase containing a congratulation sign and confettis. More coming soon... Category:Camp Category:Tpis